Engova
Engova is a small walled town. It is where ShroudedRebirth was born and raised. It is positioned on an island which is not very far away from the mainlands. Buildings Currently, Engova has the following buildings: *A temple to the gods *Several huts *A few houses *A barracks *An armory *A rally point *A smithy *Docks *Pier *Fishing storage *Timber storage *Stone and Mineral storage *A pallisade *The house and farm of ShroudedRebirth *A villa, which belongs to Reynard Cheyne, the town mayor. *Gravel roads Military The military strength of Engova is somewhat trained. The main defending forces consist of the town guard and militia. The main attacking / counter-attacking forces of Engova consist of town guard, conscripted soldiers, and allied soldiers. Equipment of military Town guard *Iron / Chainmail armor *Iron swords / axes *Bows and arrows *Food Militia *Leather / Chainmail armor *Iron / Stone swords /shovels / axes *Flint and Steel *Food Conscripted soldiers *Chainmail armor *Iron swords / axes *Food Allied Soldiers Capital soldiers *Iron armor *Diamond swords / axes (Enchanted) *Bows and arrows (Enchanted) *Potions of healing *Potions of strength *Food Norarctum Battlemages *Iron / Gold / Chainmail armor (Enchanted) *Iron / Gold swords / axes (Enchanted) *Bows and arrows (Enchanted) *Food Euphion Brewers *Leather armor *Iron / Stone swords / axes *Splash potions of poison *Splash potions of harming *Splash potions of slowness *Splash potions of weakness *Potions of healing *Potions of regeneration *Potions of strength *Potions of swiftness *Potions of fire resistance *Food Itir Mercenaries *Chainmail armor *Iron swords / axes *Bows and arrows *Potions of healing *Potions of swiftness *Food Defense It is very defensible, it has a clear line of sight to the ocean, and can easily dispatch an enemy ground attack. Its walls can keep enemies out, but is susceptible to explosiions, or fire. It provides plenty of open space for a sustained battle. The temple can provide blessings to the defenders when garrisoned. Food is abundant, it can withstand the hunger of a siege, but its walls cannot. Allied soldiers, once signaled through couriers, can reach Engova within a few hours. If Engovan sentries see an approaching enemy force, allied soldiers can bolster their defenses. If they do not, Their militia, conscript soldiers, and town guard have some experience on the battlefield, but cannot defend for too long against a large army, without allied help. Offense If threatened by a group of bandits, a small Engovan force is usually dispatched to fix the problem. But in cases such as an enemy fortress being deployed near Engovan boundaries, allied soldiers and Engovan forces are sent to destroy the fortification. Economy Engova is rich in minerals and quality timber. Agriculture is their main source of income. Fishing is a seconday source of income. The lack of precious gems in the Engovan mountains usually means that they should import gems like Diamond or Emerald. Its proximity to neighboring countries make it an excellent trading post. Proximity MC= Minecraft chunks Capital = 375 MC approx. Norarctum = 400 MC approx. Euphion = 340 MC approx. Itir = 200 MC approx. Currency Emerald = 500 Gold ingot = 100 Gold nugget = 10 Importance Because of its proximity to other countires, it will be defended by the same countries looking to protect their interests. It is one of Rhyditrini's most important trading posts. Plot TO BE ADDED SOON Category:Towns